Like it Raw
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: Derek has had enough of jacking of to Stiles, so when the small boy comes over right in the middle of it Derek takes his chance. Everything is consensual, slight domination


_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh_

_-Flesh by Simon Curtis-_

That bitch had wormed his way into his heart.

Granted it took a few months for Stiles to do that but just the fact that he did, that Derek was starting to _care_ for the idiot, was what had him pissed at himself. The last time he fell for someone it got his whole family killed. The last time he fell for someone he lost everything he loved..

Plus there was the fact that Stiles was a guy. A _guy! _That sort of thing wasn't normal was it? Can wolves even be gay?! What about Derek? Was it even possible for him to like a guy, let alone anyone anymore? He hadn't even started jacking off until a month after he met Stiles. But that was it, just physical attraction. It was growing into something more though and Derek wasn't happy about that at all. Out of anyone he could have fallen for he found himself wanting someone who was a complete idiot, reckless, and lazy to top it all. _And _he was still in high school. Jail bait. And his dad was a cop to makes things worse.

Derek would get himself in a mess of trouble if he ever tried anything with the boy.

But right now his biggest problem was the erection that desperately needed attention.

He groaned as he gripped himself, slowing stroking his weeping cock. The need to get off over road the logical side of him that tried insisting he just take a cold shower. Liking the guy was bad enough, but to masturbate to him? That was worse. It was making it harder and harder to keep calm around Stiles, to not jump him and just take him there whether he was willing or not.

Fifteen minutes later and Derek just about punched the wall. It wasn't _working! _He was still rock hard, it wasn't going down, and he wasn't able to cum. It wasn't working. He needed more than that. He needed actual physical contact, and just anyone wouldn't do.

He needed Stiles.

That pissed him off to no end.

"Derek?"

Derek froze, looking over at his open door with shock.

_Fuck._

"Um," Stiles said, his wide eyes traveling back and forth from Derek's eyes to his dick, "I'll just… never mind I'm going to go."

And then his wolf took over and Stiles found himself pinned against the wall, Derek's knee between his legs and glowing blue eyes glaring down at him. He tried to ignore the claws threatening to puncture his thin jacket.

"What is it about you?" Derek growled.

"Um, Derek," Stiles began nervously, "You're, uhm, your penis. It's kind of close to touch-."

"What the hell is it?!" Derek interrupted shaking him.

"Oh god it touched me!"

"Will you shut up!" he roared, "What did you do?! Did you find a witch, is that what happened? Is this why this is happening?!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about-."

"Why is it you, of all people, that I'm beginning to love!"

Stiles froze then, looking up at him in shock.

_Love?_

"Uh Derek."

Derek growled, "Why you? Why the fuck did it have to be you."

His grip on the boys upper arms loosened in shock as a hot mouth covered his own. Stiles pulled back, letting out a breath, "You know, that's kind of offensive. 'Why you?'" he mocked with an awful impression of Derek's voice, "How rude."

Stiles found his next words muffled by Derek's lips. He groaned, relaxing against the wall. The older man gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him closer.

"Tonight," Derek hummed pulling away, "You're staying over tonight."

Stiles stiffened again, "Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea-."

"I can't stop. I need you."

He gulped at the rush of heat that swept through him.

"I _need _you," Derek emphasized, pulling him insanely close, "All night, you're mine all night. I'll leave you aching all over, begging to be touched. I'll make you go insane."

_Well maybe it won't be _too _bad to stay over for the night._

Derek backed away, "Clothes. Take them off."

His eyes widened, "Um, Derek. You know I've never done this before."

"Take them off."

Stiles sighed and shrugged off his jacket. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, feeling Derek's hot gaze traveling across his body. He reached for his belt, and then froze. Oh god.

_Is this embarrassing or hot?_

_Both, definitely both._

"Stiles," Derek growled.

And then he got to work on his belt, tugging it out of the loops and unzipping his fly and hurriedly tugging his pants down, underwear and all. His face burned red and Derek's gaze swept over him, taking in his half hard cock and the way his fingers trembled.

"Come here," Derek ordered.

Stiles took a deep breath and walked up to him. Derek stood there anxiously, wanting nothing more than to take the boy all night long right then and there. He wanted to make this last though. So shirtless and with his cock still hanging out he forced himself to stay where he was.

Stiles stood in front of him, his heart thudding nervously and his palms sweating. How many times had he fantasized about this? Jerking off in the bathroom hoping his dad didn't hear him when he accidently let out the moans he'd been trying so hard to keep in. Too much. He'd dreamt about this too many times.

"On your knees," Derek commanded.

He dropped to the floor, now face to face with Derek's throbbing erection. He gulped. _Oh god._

"Suck."

Pushing away a wave of nervousness he grabbed the member in his hand, looking up at Derek.

"Derek," he said, "I don't know how to do this."

Strong hands fell to the back of his head, "Just do whatever you think would feel good."

Stiles gulped and looked back at the weeping erection in front of his face.

_Just do what you used to imagine Lydia doing to you._

He ran his tongue up the length of Derek's cock making him hiss. Okay, so that was good.

Derek groaned as Stiles mouth enveloped him, sucking him in as far as he could before he hit the back of his throat making him gag. Still, Derek urged him farther, making him take him deeper. The hands on the back of his head pushed him farther down on him and Stiles reached` up with his own to feel the bulge on his neck. He gagged around the cock in his mouth and Derek pulled out. He sucked in a breath before feeling the head against his lips. He looked up at Derek with a sultry gaze and took the head in his mouth, sucking on it gently and flicking his tongue over the slip. Derek groaned.

"You're good at this," Derek mumbled.

"I've watched a lot of porn," Stiles told him shrugging his shoulders.

Derek took control then, holding Stiles' head firmly between his hands and slowly pushing him back down on him. Stiles groaned at the rush of heat that swept through his body and reached down to stroke himself.

"Don't," Derek ordered and thrust into his mouth making him gag. He moved his hands away as ordered, but _god _he wanted to touch himself!

The older man pulled Stiles off of him, pulling him up and kissing him hard on the mouth. Stiles let his tongue invade his mouth. Moaning he trailed his hands down Derek's stomach. Butterflies, no these were freaking pterodactyls, wreaked havoc in his stomach.

_Oh god, my knees. _

_I'm going to fall._

That's the kind of affect Derek had on him, all the time. Albeit it was worse now seeing as how they were kissing. _Derek _was kissing _him_, of his own free will! And there was _tongue!_

_This is way better than any of my wet dreams, _Stiles thought.

He leaned heavily against him, his own legs shaking. He groaned into the kiss as Derek grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. Fuck.

Derek pulled away and kissed down his neck making him moan, turning into a hot mess and falling heavily against him.

"On the bed Stiles," Derek ordered. Stiles felt a flash of heat wash through his body. _God _that was hot. He knew Derek wasn't one to just be pushed around but the amount of control he had over him, and that commanding voice!

_I'm not going to last long like this._

Derek spun Stiles around so the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, "Stiles. I don't like waiting."

Stiles gulped and sat down on the bed, moving backwards until his back hit the frame.

Derek looked down at the naked boy in front of him. _God_, he wanted to take him so bad. He wanted to be inside him, hear him moan and pant in his ear as he took him. He wanted to feel those fingers gripping his back and his arse clench against him. He didn't want to wait, he wanted him _now! _

But the need to make this last over road that.

He stripped out of his pants and boxers, feeling Stiles' hungry gaze on him as he did. Derek crawled onto the bed, leaning over him with a wicked smirk on his face.

He leaned down and bit his earlobe, and whispered huskily, "I'm going to turn you into a mess. I'll make you writhe against me begging for release, make you drip with lust and sweat. You're mine, all night."

Stiles moaned at that, "Fuck, please."

Derek ground his hips against him making Stiles through back his head with a throaty moan. He hadn't been able to touch himself, to get some sort of release being with Derek until now, and god did that little touch feel good.

"Moan again," Derek ordered, "Louder."

And he grabbed the smaller boys aching cock, stroking it slowly. Stiles nearly screamed at the wave of pleasure that ran through him at his touch. He gasped and moaned, thrusting his hips into Derek's hand and gripping his shoulders tightly. God, this was better than jacking off at home.

He jerked and whined when Derek's rough hand swept over his tip.

"Turn around," Derek instructed letting go of his cock, "on all fours."

Stiles bit his lip and turned around, baring his ass and pressing his face into the sheets to hide his blushing cheeks. Derek's hand stroked his skin, fingertips dangerously close to his entrance. Hands pried his cheeks apart, and something warm and wet lapped at him.

"Fuck," he groaned, fisting the sheets, "_Derek."_

The older man chuckled.

Stiles gasped as the tongue invaded him. His stomach tightened with need and his breaths came in short spurts. He reached down to stroke himself, only for his hands to be pinned suddenly by his head, Derek's breath washing over the back on his neck.

"Don't," he warned, "you're not allowed to cum yet."

Stiles whined with need, moving his ass around tantalizingly.

Derek leaned over his bed, digging around in the drawer of his night stand until he found the bottle of lube. He popped the tube open, drizzling some over Stiles entrance. The younger boy flinched at the coldness, gripping the sheets below him tightly.

Derek ran a finger over him, spreading the lube around. He stuck the tip of his finger in before pulling it out just as quickly. He did this a couple more times, enjoying the frustration that rolled off of Stiles in waves.

The younger boy groaned, "Shit, just please!"

Derek smirked, slowly sliding his finger all the way in. Stiles grimaced at the strange feeling, moving his hips a little as Derek slowly fingered him. Another finger slid in making Stiles wince at the slight pain only to shriek as the fingers inside of him curled, rubbing and pressing against a spot that had him a sweaty mess. His cock twitched and he wished he could touch himself, just to release some of the pressure. He fisted the sheets trying to ignore the urge and focus on the pleasure that was traveling through him, the shocks of something so intense it has him a moaning mess.

Another finger, more pleasure. Derek was constantly rubbing against his prostate. Stiles whimpered. God, this felt so good.

_I need more._

"Derek, please," he begged, "I need you in me."

"What was that baby," Derek asked smirking, his fingers just barely grazing the poor boys sweet spot.

"Fuck me," he moaned, "I need you Derek. Please!"

He flipped the smaller boy over making him gasp. Derek ran his hands up his legs before hitching them around his waist. He reached for the bottle of lube, pouring some into his had before stroking himself, hissing at the pleasure.

He leaned over Stiles, his dick prodding at his entrance, "Hold on tight and try to relax your ass. If you feel like screaming just kiss me."

Stiles nodded, looking up into Derek's eyes excitedly. Derek held his hips in a firm grip, slowly pressing into him. Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek's biting his lip at the pressure that kept building. And suddenly Derek had entered him. He felt a scream threaten to leave his mouth at the sudden burning pain and grabbed Derek's head, smashing his mouth to his and kissing him hard trying to push back the pain.

Derek stopped moving, the tip on his cock still inside of Stiles. He stroked his hips trying to get him to relax again. It took everything he had not to just ram into him. He could taste the pain in the smaller boys lips though and restrained himself. Stiles pulled away short of breath.

"You can keep going," he breathed.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

He nodded resting his head on the pillow keeping his armed locked around Derek's neck. Derek leaned down, catching his bottom lip in his and kissing him softly. He slowly pushed himself more into him, inch by inch. Stiles bit the older boy's lip in pain before releasing it. He could feel him, every single inch that slowly entered him. Every little movement had Derek pressing more into his prostate. Stiles moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Finally, after what seemed like hours for the both of them, Derek's hips were pressed tightly to Stiles ass. Stiles let out a shaky breath.

"Tell me when I can move," Derek growled, barely able to even keep still. God it felt so good to be inside of him, his fantasies did no justice compared to this.

After a few minutes Stiles groaned, "You can move, please."

Relieved, Derek slowly pulled out, thrusting back into him as gently as he could. He could take him as hard as he wanted later.

Stiles threw his head back and groaned, fisting his fingers through the alpha's hair. Derek leaned down attacking his neck. Stiles felt a rush of happiness sweep through him.

And then Derek shifted around to get a better angle and thrust into him, making Stiles see stars and cry out. He moved his hips against him, body slick with sweat arching up against his solid chest. Fuck this felt good.

Derek picked up his pace, ramming into the poor boy and making the bed bang against the wall. Stiles moaned and mewled, wrapping his legs tighter around Derek and clawing at his back. His mind was blank, every ounce of him focused on the immense pleasure that swept through him. He reached down to stroke himself and this time Derek didn't stop him.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Faster, oh god Derek harder."

"Beg for me," Derek said and his thrusts grew slower teasing him.

"Derek please!"

"Beg for it Stiles."

"Fuck me," he pleaded, "Oh god please! Take me hard and fast, fuck just please!"

Derek smirked, kissing him and tugging his lower lip with his teeth, before pulled away, "If you say so."

He slowly pulled out until only his tip was inside on him before slamming into him. Stiles arched his back and screamed. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He spilled over his stomach, crying out and gasping for breath. Derek's pace didn't waver and Stiles was constantly battered with immense amounts of pleasure. He clung to him desperately feeling himself grow hard again.

"Derek, fuck! I can't-," he gasped as he felt the older man release inside of him, his pace slowing as he rode out his orgasm.

"Stiles," he groaned, and collapsed on top of him.

Stiles squirmed, feeling his hard dick rubs against Derek's abs and whined, "Derek."

"You think we're done yet pet?" Derek asked, chuckling. He trailed his hands down the smaller boys side and down to his hips, "We've only just begun."

And he flipped them over and slammed Stile's back onto him, impaling him once more.

The next morning (well more like evening) Stiles woke up to see Derek staring at him calmly, his big hands tracing patterns over the younger boy's skin.

"So why did you even come over last night?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles blushed, "Um, I actually came over because I wanted to tell you that I loved you. Wasn't expecting that to happen."

Derek nuzzled his neck, "Yeah, well, I think I love you too."

Stiles smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around him and curling himself into his chest. God he ached, especially his ass. But he had to admit this was nice.

"Come on," Derek said after a while, "let's go take a shower. We'll go out to eat dinner after we're done."

"Dinner?" Stiles suddenly shot up looking around at the clock beside the bed. 7:30.

"Fuck!" he shouted getting out of bed and nearly collapsing in pain in the process, "My dad's going to kill me!"


End file.
